Love by Design
by Hp2285
Summary: AU: Olivia is starting a new chapter in her life when she meets Fitz at a bar. There is instant attraction, but will her new life allow room for love? *Characters owned by ABC/Shonda Rhimes*
1. Chapter 1

"What do you mean you've sworn off men?"

Olivia could only smile at Abby's horrified tone as they rolled up their yoga mats. It was Wednesday night and Liv was feeling relaxed and ready for their weekly pizza date. They walked out of the small yoga studio and across the street to the pizza place. The scent of freshly rolled dough blended with bubbling cheeses had Olivia's stomach instantly growling for her weekly vice.

"Abs, it's just that I don't have time for a relationship right now. I've been putting in extra hours at work, I'm researching everything I can for my interview, and any time left over is catching up with you and the girls. Plus, I don't have the patience for dating anymore. Everyone is either fake, full of anxiety or just sleazy. I'm over it. Can we talk about something else, please?"

"Fine," Abby shrugged. "If you've decided to sit the bench, that means they'll be more for me!"

Olivia chuckled at her best friend of sixteen years. In some ways they were so very alike; both fashion-forward, brutally honest, and always up for challenge. And, Abby certainly viewed men as a challenge. A game, in which the prize was a night of hot, sweaty fun; no strings, no expectations. Over the years, Olivia often envied Abby and her ability to separate her emotions from sex. The stories she'd share over wine and popcorn were proof that Abs may be Type A in her career, but she was a carefree, wild spirit in all other areas of her life. She was the yin to Liv's yang and Olivia knew she would never find a truer friend than Abby.

"So, did you book our flight to Boston?" Abby asked, after placing their usual order.

"Yep. We leave Thursday. Be ready by 8 am, with ONE bag, Abby. We're only going to be there for 2 days, you'll need just ONE bag. Do you hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah… Mom!" Abby replied, knowing full well she'd never be able to board the plane with less than 3 bags.

"We'll fly in, check in at the hotel. My interview is at 2pm. I'm all yours after that."

"Oh, Liv. How can I be so happy for you and so upset, all at once? You're going to nail this interview, get the job and move away. How could you do this to me? To us?" Abby flipped her arm to her forehead in the most melodramatic, mock faint Olivia had ever seen.

Olivia couldn't help but laugh, and wondered what she would do if she really did move away from her best friend. She'd been so preoccupied with getting the interview of a life time, she hadn't let the anxiety of moving to a new city, away from all her family and friends, cloud her mind. She couldn't, she'd worry about it when the time came. For now, she had an interview to prepare for. She had to make sure her suit was picked up from the cleaners and everything was packed for their flight.

"Abby, let's just take one day at a time. We'll enjoy the city, the change of weather and the time away. Whatever comes after, we'll deal with it then. Ok?"

Abby nodded her head, agreeing to shelf the topic, for now. And it was probably for the best, anytime she thought about Olivia moving to Boston, her stomach lurched into her chest. Aside from their two other girlfriends, Liv was the only family she had. All four had met in 9th grade geometry class and had been inseparable ever since; except for the 3 years Abby went off to law school.

They were living out the 'Sex & the City' movie until Susan met David, the love of her life. They married, and a baby girl soon followed. Then, Lauren met Portia; moved to Connecticut where they could marry, leaving Abby and Olivia as the lone survivors. Abby didn't believe in marriage and Olivia, well Olivia set the bar pretty high for men. Abby knew that was likely to keep her heart protected, insuring every man had some fatal flaw, which kept them safely removed, just out of Olivia's grasp.

Olivia had set the bar high for herself, as well. After completing her Master's degree in Interior Design, she started her internship at The Gettys Group, a design firm specialized in hotel and restaurant scheme in Miami. Now, almost a year later, the firm called Olivia for an interview in Boston, where they recently expanded and were looking for a new team to compete for the re-design of four hotels in the Boston Commons area. It was an amazing opportunity for Olivia and Abby couldn't be happier her dream was finally coming true. But, the thought of not having her best friend close by made her heart hurt.

"Abby? Abby, did you hear me?" Olivia asked, her doe brown eyes, filling with concern.

"What? I'm sorry. I'm so hungry, I lost focus for a second. What were you saying?"

"Do you want to hit up that seafood place in the city where we went last year? The one outdoors with the industrial lighting?"

"Oh. Yea. That sounds awesome, Liv. Then grab a drink after? See if Boston still grows their men just right?" Abby wiggled her eyebrows, regaling her own suggestion.

"Yes, Abby. Wouldn't want to waste the opportunity to dip our feet into foreign waters." Olivia answered, rollering her eyes at her friend's less-than-surprising idea.

"You know what I always say, Liv. Never miss an opportunity to get wet. "

"Oh, Abby. What am I going to do with you?" Olivia asked, shaking her head.

"Love me till the day I die."

"You know I will, Abs. You know I will."

/

Fitz made his way off I-64 to exit 40. The Loews Hotel was just 5 miles away, but it took 45 minutes to get there last time. He hoped arriving on Thursday morning, instead of Friday afternoon, would eliminate some of the traffic. He used the 2 hour drive from his home in Woodstock, Vermont to prepare him for the months ahead. His architecture firm was chosen for the design plan on re-construction of 4 major hotels in the Boston Commons area. He had traveled back and forth a couple of times for meetings that could not be telecomm, but now they'd moved on to the next phase of design. There would be more meetings, more need for him to be hands-on; it made better sense to stay in Boston until the second phase of construction was complete.

Fitz loved the city and had traveled to Boston many times over the years, but Vermont held his heart. He couldn't believe he would miss his favorite time of year there- the leaves changing to yellows, oranges and reds. Fitz had designed and built a 6,500 square foot home on 12 acres of land, off a dirt road in Woodstock. He loved being outdoors and the slower paced life. His career in architecture brought him to the hub of many cities, but it was the quiet of nature that kept him sane.

"Fitzgerald Grant? Fitz? Is that you?" Fitz turned from his place in line at the coffee shop next to his hotel, to see his old college roommate approaching.

"Harrison Wright! It's so great to see ya, man!" Fitz extended his hand for a firm shake and a half hug with the other.

"Wow, it's so great to see you Fitz. It's been, what, 6 or 7 years? How are you doing? How's Mellie?"

Fitz slightly grimaced. "Um, well, I'm not sure. We're…divorced. Well, annulled actually. It only lasted 8 months."

"Oh, shit. Man, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Nah, it's okay. Really. It was over 3 years ago and we've both moved on."

Fitz couldn't really say if that were true for Mellie, but it certainly was for him. He moved out of their apartment in California, packed all he could in a check-on bag and flew to Vermont. During his days at MIT, Fitz had taken a few weekend trips to Vermont and instantly fell in love. He needed a clean break and couldn't think of anywhere else he'd rather start a new life. He quickly found a job at Westley & Holbrook and after 2 years, he was able to buy into the firm, and become a partner. Now, Westley, Holbrook & Grant Architecture & Consulting, Inc. was one of the countries most prestigious architecture firms allowing Fitz the ability to work mainly from home, telecommuting until the jobsite required his presence.

"You know, can I be honest? I never did like her, man. She was too...cold for you. So, are you living in Boston now?"

"No, I've got a place in Vermont. But, my firm is doing the re-construction on a few hotels here in Boston, so I'll be staying at the Loews Hotel for a least a couple of months."

"That is great, man! I live here in the city, anytime you want to grab a beer or watch a game, hit me up. In fact, what about tonight? You up for drinks downtown?" Harrison still had that devilish gleam in his eye, the same one he had in college, after they had devised a schedule for playing wingman; leaving both of them with very few lonely nights during college. After graduation, Fitz received an internship at a firm in California, while Harrison went to work at his Dad's engineering firm in D.C. The distance had caused them to gradually loose touch with one another, and Fitz couldn't be happier to find a familiar face on his first day back in the city.

"Sure. What time?"

"I'll meet you at Battery Park around 9pm," Harrison clapped Fitz on the shoulder, "Man, this is going to be great."


	2. Chapter 2

_Call me when your meeting is over. I have a surprise!_

Olivia read Abby's text as she was waiting for the crosswalk signal to display 'go'. The anxiety and nerves of the past two weeks finally escaped and she exhaled a long breath she hadn't realized she was holding. She felt the interview went well; really well, if she were being honest. She was never one to put the cart before the horse but before leaving, MaryAnne, the assistant to the Director of Design, gave her a list of websites and phone numbers for local apartments and moving companies. She told Olivia to call her once she landed back in Miami to set up a telecon with the Director to discuss salary and other formalities. Yes, things went well and Olivia couldn't decide which emotion was filling her the most: excitement or fear. This was such a big step; packing up her entire life and moving out of state. She remembered the day she told her parents about her interview. Her father was so proud, told her to 'knock 'em dead'. While her mother was more subdued, expressing how proud she was, but Olivia knew she would need some time to adjust to the idea of her only daughter moving away. She would wait to call them later, deciding instead to process her own emotions, hopefully on the plane ride home. But tonight, she promised Abby a night out on the town.

Olivia dialed Abby.

"Hey chica, how'd it go?"

"I think it went well. I'll hear from them again once we get back to Miami. So what's this surprise?"

"Well...I'm in the hotel lounge. Meet me here when you arrive and I'll tell you then."

"Um, ok. I'm about 5 minutes away. I'll see you soon."

Olivia walked into the hotel lounge and took in the natural light shining through the large windows, overlooking the city street. Sheer, gray curtain panels hung from floor to ceiling, partitioning the matching gray loveseats lining the window wall. There were coral and navy throw pillows on the loveseats and charcoal velour chairs, which were tucked under light maple wood table tops. The color pallet was a neutral calm, with just enough pops of color to keep it from being boring. There were small stacks of books on the end tables, all appearing to be old, worn, and inviting. A few patrons had succumbed to the invitation, sitting curled up with an over-sized mug of coffee, either reading, or people watching the street outside.

Then, there was Abs. Her laptop propped on the cocktail table in front of her, typing furiously while her shoulder balanced her cellphone. She was in work mode. Olivia could tell by her posture even if the plethora of electronic devices in the quiet lounge didn't already give her away.

Olivia sat on the round charcoal chair across from Abby, waiting for her to end her call.

"I'm sorry, Liv. A few things with this case I'm working on hit the ceiling this morning. Marcus called asking me to help with the final draft of negotiations. Okay. So, you think the interview went well? Did they discuss salary with you?" Olivia could visually see Abby turning off Type A and settling back into best friend mode.

"Well, no. No salary discussions yet. But I think they're waiting until I get back to Miami. I think they have a couple more interviews, but I feel confident with how it went."

"Oh, Liv! I knew you'd be great! This calls for a celebration...which is why I scheduled a pedicure and foot massage for us at the hotel spa. I figured we could get a little pampering before our night out?"

"Abs, you are seriously the best friend a girl could ask for, you know that?"

"Yes. Yes I do." Abby winked, as she stuffed her laptop in her briefcase and stood. "Well, let's do this then!"

"Lead the way, Ms. Whelan!"

/

"Okay, but are they accounting for the curvilinear articulation here at the entrance?" Fitz was meeting with the construction team, hovering over blueprints, insuring every last detail of the composition was understood and there would be no surprises when they moved into the second phase.

"We need the piloti to-," Fitz' phone buzzed in his jean pocket. "...excuse me."

"Lillian. Uh, hello. How are you?" Fitz answered, slightly perplexed at the reason for this call.

"Baby, I need to see you tonight. I've missed you...can we meet for drinks?" Her throaty voice purred on the other line.

"Um, I'm away on business, actually. And...well, uh, nothing. Lillian, I can't tonight. I'm sorry."

"Humph. That's too bad, baby. I was really hoping we could reacquaint ourselves. How long are you away?" Lillian's purr, turning into more of a whine.

"It will likely be a few months. I'm working on a re-design in the city."

"A few months?! Fitz, that's such a long time. I haven't heard from you in over a month and now I find out you're out of town for 'business'? Lillian's whine had morphed into a soft squawk.

"Lilian, I... Well, I didn't think we were... we never established a commitment of any sort. I didn't feel obligated to report my comings and goings. I apologize if there was any miscommunication or misjudgment of...us."

"Oh. Well, certainly don't feel 'obligated' to be a decent human being! We went out twice, Fitz! We had sex! Don't you think that warrants a little information about your schedule- certainly for the next few months!?" Lillian's squawk had reached a full-on screech.

"Lillian, we've discussed this. I was honest with you about not wanting a relationship, and you conveyed you weren't looking for one either. The day after we...were intimate, you texted me 52 times! The day after that, even more. So no, I did not feel obligated to tell you I would be away on business for a few months." Fitz leveled with her.

"But you, you took me to the nicest restaurant and you were such a, a gentleman. I figured the lack of desire for a relationship would surely change after we shared such, closeness." Lillian's quiet reply was like a wounded child and Fitz could not be so harsh with a woman who had done nothing wrong except expect too much from him.

"Look, Lillian. I'm sorry for not telling you about leaving. Maybe we can talk things out when I get back in town."

"Ok. Yes, that would be wonderful. I'll call you, Fitz."

"No, wait. Lilli-," the dial tone sounded loudly in Fitz' ear, much like the alarm for an impending tornado that was surely waiting for him once he returned to Vermont.

Fitz exhaled a long breath. Oh, a four-finger Scotch with Harrison tonight was looking better and better as the day dragged on.


	3. Chapter 3

"Is this dress too tight?"

"Omg, Liv! No. You look gorgeous! Damn, tonight's gonna be insane! Are you ready? I'm starving!"

"Almost, just have to touch up the lips. You look fierce, Abs! Are you even wearing a br...Abby Whelan! You're wearing a sheer top without a bra!"

"These lace flowers are strategically placed...see? You can't see anything. Well, not everything." Abby winked and Liv knew Abby the Vixen was turned up full volume tonight.

"Well at least the skirt covers...more. I'm loving the all black leather and lace you've got going on tonight, Abs. You ll be fightin 'em off with a stick!"

"No stick necessary, Liv. You know my motto, the more the merrier. Now, let's get this party started!"

"Ok, ok. I'm ready. Let's go!"

/

"I really do love this city, Abby. I mean, look around. This atmosphere- you can't beat it." Olivia surveyed the rod iron fence covered in lush ivy; the only separation from her and the city sidewalk. The old brick floors, the dark umbrellas hovering over cedar table tops; all encased inside the perimeter of stringed industrial lights, encapsulating the perfect ambiance with their golden glow.

"Well, it's October. Sit out here in January and tell me how the atmosphere feels then." Abby shivered as if imagining the inches and inches of snow right there under her feet. With her red hair and alabaster skin, the Florida beach was the last place anyone should expect to find her, but every summer, there was Abby, soaking up every ray. It was yet another quirk about her best friend that Olivia fondly shook her head at.

"It will be an adjustment, that's for sure. But, I ll get to rock that designer cream trench coat I bought this winter! " Olivia wiggled her eyebrows, enjoying the brief moment her excitement outweighed her anxiety.

"So, does your swearing off men have anything to do with Edison?"

"Whoa! Abby! Where the hell did that come from? And, I never said I was swearing off men!" Olivia signaled to the waiter for another glass of red wine. If they were taking a trip down memory lane, she preferred to be properly lubricated.

Olivia met Edison Davis at the community college she attended after high school. He was the youngest teacher on staff, having just graduated with his Bachelors in Political Science from the local university. He was smart, funny, and charming. God, was he charming. Looking back, Olivia should've known there was a reason men were that suave. Olivia should've known a lot of things about Edison Davis, but she was 21, full of life, hope, and, trust. They stayed just friends for more than a year; Olivia sticking to her principle of not dating a teacher. But, about three months before graduating, Edison told her he couldn t wait any longer to take their relationship further. They began dating and Olivia moved in with him shortly after going to work as a clerk in the county office. For the next two years, life was dazzling. They traveled to Australia, California, and Washington D.C. Olivia was sure her life was too good to be true; and then, it was.

Edison had been hired to work for the Obama campaign in Chicago, and with the grueling work schedule of a campaign staffer, he thought it was best Olivia stay in Florida, rather than make the move with him. At least that's the excuse he'd given her. He paid the remaining rent on their apartment lease and left one plane ticket to visit him in three months, after he'd settled in Chicago. Olivia was heartbroken. It was equivalent to a severance package for their time together. She spent almost two weeks on the couch in a zombie-like trance until finally, Abby had enough. She dragged her into the shower, turned on the cold water, and told her in typical Abby fashion, to snap the hell out of it! Soon after, Olivia enrolled back in school, deciding to pour her copious amount of free time and energy into something beneficial. She and Abby moved in together after the lease was up. Two years, a short rebound boyfriend and a bachelors degree later, Olivia s heart was fully mended.

Then one day, Edison showed up. He told her what a shell of a man he was without her and how desperately he wanted to start a life with her. Much to her chagrin, Olivia's heart slowly thawed for him and once again, she began to envision a life together. They signed the lease on their apartment just three weeks before Edison dropped to one knee and asked Olivia to be his wife.

Olivia had always believed she'd get married. She didn't find shame in aspiring to be a wife and mother. She knew she wanted an equal partnership but traditional nonetheless. She envisioned asking Abby to be her maid of honor; Lauren and Susan standing with her in her white dress, committing to a life shared with her best friend. Yes, Olivia fancied all of this, so she never understood the reason for the nebula of apprehension that settled in her stomach as soon as she replied, 'yes '.

For eight months she went through all the motions: dress shopping, venue planning, even scheduling a cake tasting at the bakery. Then, after leaving work early for a test hair and makeup appointment, Olivia came home to find a naked, Chrissy Teigan look-alike, bent over the arm of the couch, being thoroughly fucked by her husband-to-be.

In the days that followed, Abby and Susan went to Edison's love lair, packed all of her belongings, and moved them back in with Abby. Excluding some lingering shock, Olivia could only explain her mood as... relief. Her heart, having been broken by Edison once before, must have known its way back to well-being; making it there again in record time. Olivia was accepted into the Masters program at the Art Institute in Miami. She found a cute apartment right outside the city and vowed from then on to make her own dreams come true. Abby, after applying to numerous firms up and down the east coast, accepted a position with Miles Capital just down the street from AI. She signed the lease on an apartment in the same building as Olivia, and for the past three years they'd once again, been inseparable.

"But Liv, it's been, what? 3 years?! You need to get laid, girl! I hate to see you miss out on the fun!" Abby said, pulling her spoon out of her mouth in her best mock show of seduction.

"It has not been 3 years, Abby! There was that one guy from your work party, you know, the guy. We called him fish-face. Oh my god, what was his name!?"

"Ok, but Liv, seriously, fish-face happened over a year ago! It' s time for you t- -"

"Jake! His name was Jake! " Olivia blurted, relieved she remembered the douchebags name.

"Liv, I' m being sincere. I think you need to let go every once in a while. Not overthink everything. Tonight, Liv, let's have fun and just be. "

Olivia let go of a long sigh. Maybe Abby was right. She had, afterall, given Liv this advice a hundred times before. Maybe it was time she turn her brain off and let the night go wherever it may lead.

"Ok, Abs. Deal. "

"Yaaaasss! Ok, now let's ask about dessert- Excuse me, sir? Where would you recommend for drinks? You know, a popular, local spot?" Abby asked the bus boy as they walked toward the exit.

"Battery Park is always a winner. "

"Perfect! Thank you." Abby laced her arm in Olivia's. " Let s go! "

/

Fitz walked in to the packed Battery Park lounge. There was a Red Sox game playing on the mounted flatscreen above the bar. Half the patrons had their eyes glued to the game, the other half lost in the murmur of conversation amid the leather booths, velvet ottomans, and dimmed lighting. Fitz spotted Harrison leaning into an attractive brunette at the bar and couldn't help but smile. Some things never change. Fitz remained at the end of the bar, just out of sight of Harrison, allowing him to continue working his magic on the brunette. He ordered a double shot of Johnnie Walker Blue, the more expensive choice, but after his hellish day, he needed the smoothest of amber to roll down his throat and settle in his belly. Fitz was admiring the two oversized chandeliers floating above the bar, when he looked down to find an attractive blonde take the seat next to where he was stood.

"Hey," she crooned.

He never thought he'd say this, but the last thing Fitz wanted tonight was the company of a woman. He knew this song and dance; he'd go out, meet an attractive woman, make idle chitchat most of the night, she'd invite him back to her apartment where they'd go a couple rounds before he said he had to leave due to an early rise the next morning. He wasn't a playboy. In fact, he could count on one hand the women he'd slept with since his annulment three years ago; but this banality was getting old. He tried to change it up by asking the last woman he met, Lillian, out on a date. She invited him back to her place after dinner, but Fitz declined. Instead he asked her out on a second date, hoping delayed gratification would help boost his excitement; but no such luck. And worse, Lillan turned out to be psychotic! He called to check on his dog Sandy, just in case Lillian attempted any Fatal Attraction cooking skills while he was here in Boston. Maybe Mellie was right, not everyone has a soulmate. Maybe this was just life after 40 and he would have to adjust. Either way, he was in no mood to solve it all tonight.

"Hey, I'm Fitz. What is your name?"

"Stacy."

"Stacy, what a lovely name. Look, you are a beautiful woman, and I'm quite flattered but I'm actually waiting for someone."

"Well you've been standing here awhile, handsome. Who's so special you can't have a conversation with me?"

Fitz was dumbfounded. He thought for sure Stacy would get the hint.

"Uh, well. I'm waiting on..."

"...his wife," Olivia wrapped her arm around his waist. "I'm so sorry I'm late, sweetheart. The train was delayed. And you are?" She held an arched eyebrow and her hand out to the woman.

"Uhh. I'm Stacy. I was just keeping your seat warm. My apologies," she said as she scurried off.

Olivia turned to face the man and felt her knees go weak. Looking into a pair of eyes like the ocean on a stormy day, she was speechless.

He was tall. She discovered this when she landed at this end of the bar, directly behind him, waiting to order drinks. His charcoal jacket was well tailored, showcasing his broad shoulders atop a lean frame. He wore dark denim jeans and cognac brown shoes; but it was his hair that had her mesmerized. She realized she was daydreaming about running her hands through the silky, chesnut strands when his rich, baritone voice broke her trance. When she recognized his attempt at dismissing the woman had failed, much to her surprise, she swiftly stepped forward to offer a line guranteed to send Barbie back to her pink porsche. Now, staring at this Adonis before her, she was quickly regretting her rescue mission.

"Hi," she said, coming out far more breathy then she intended.

Fitz was paralyzed by her beauty; only currents of electricity flowing from where she touched his lower back. Her dark brown hair fell in waves past her delicate shoulders. Under the dim crystal light, her mocha skin bared resemblance to a dessert you only want to eat with your tongue. Mildly aware this siren was speaking to him, he forced his gaze away from the dark chocolate pools of her eyes, to her pillow-soft lips.

As soft as a confession, he willed himself to reply, "Hi."


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have interjected myself like - "

"No. Please don't apologize. I loved what you said. I mean, I'm glad you did. Interject."

Olivia's slightly arched brow was evidence he'd become a stuttering fool ever since this woman wrapped her arm around him. Had it been only moments ago? He'd lost all sense of time, motor function and clearly, his vocabulary.

As if reading his mind, Olivia dropped her arm from his waist, "Well Casanova, maybe next ti—"

"Liv! There you ar—" Abby stopped and openly gaped at the man beside Olivia, "oh. Um, hello."

Fitz extended his hand to Abby, "Fitzgerald Grant, but people just call me Fitz."

"Abby Whelan. It's nice to meet you. And this, is my friend Olivia. Olivia Pope." Abby turned to Olivia with a knowing look.

"Olivia." Fitz paused, savoring the way her name rolled off his tongue, then extended his hand to hers.

Their hands touched and she felt a fiery ripple rush through her bloodstream, starting at her fingers, all the way to her toes. She recognized in Fitz's eyes, he was feeling the same heat. She released her hand from his; and immediately missed his touch.

Fitz recovered quickly, asking "What are you ladies drinking, tonight?"

"I'll have a white wine: chardonnay or pinot, please. And, I'll go find us a table…" Abby replied with a Cheshire cat grin before hurrying off.

"And for you, Ms. Pope? " Fitz asked.

Olivia turned to him with a pause. She hadn't been this captivated by a man since, well, ever. She shouldn't drink; she needed to pull herself together. She shook her head, as if willing the debate in her head to stop.

"Red wine, please."

/

Olivia reached the table and found Abby in a rather scandalous position; her long legs draped over a man. An attractive man, in a grey suit with lavender checkered dress shirt and plum colored tie. His smile was bright, and….he was a complete stranger.

Feeling like a voyeur, Olivia cleared her throat.

"Oh, hey Liv. This is—"

"…Harrison." Fitz finished for Abby, having walked up with their drinks. Puzzled, Fitz asked Harrison, "You know Abby?"

"Hey hey, man. No, I don't. Well…I do, now. This stunning redhead asked if this seat was taken. Who am I not to oblige a gorgeous woman?"

"How do you know Fitz?" Abby asked, her head swiveling from Fitz to Harrison.

"O baby, we go way back. We were college roommates."

"Oh. What a very small world. Isn't it Olivia?" Abby's Cheshire grin reappeared.

Fitz sat on the ottoman across from Harrison while Olivia plopped onto the golden velvet ottoman opposite Abby.

"Yea. Small," she replied.

/

Twenty very awkward minutes later, Olivia excused herself and made her way to the back of the bar, onto the outdoor patio.

She shivered, suddenly regretting her choice of a short, sleeveless dress in early October. There were propane heaters placed around the perimeter of the patio, and only the faint noise of the city just on the other side of the building. The mood on the patio was more relaxed, less crowded than the lounge; although all of the outdoor tables had been taken.

Olivia stood against the wooden railing, next to a heater, trying to warm her body and calm her mind. She took three deep breaths counting to six on each inhale, and six on each exhalation; a skill she learned in yoga. The nerves about her interview and moving had finally caught up with her. Olivia liked order; things stored in their proper places, feelings in their proper places. In the past 2 days her life had become anything but orderly. But the thoughts weighing most on her mind had now become a pair of blue eyes staring straight to her soul, his rich baritone voice breathing her name. He was incredibly attractive, but what bemused Olivia was the visceral pull he had on her; something stronger than allure, something unnamed.

As if her thoughts willed him, Olivia felt him emerge beside her.

Handing her a full wine glass, he said, "A consolation prize for having to witness that soft core porn show back at the table."

Olivia smiled and took the glass. "I've known Abby for sixteen years, consider yourself lucky. If they started playing 'Pony', you'd need a wad of benjamins, and her panties would end up hangin' from the chandeliers."

Fitz laughed. A deep, hearty sound that made Olivia shiver to her core.

"Oh, here, you must be cold." Fitz took off his jacket and wrapped it around Olivia's shoulders, instantly cocooning her in his spicy, woodsy scented warmth.

"Thank you." Olivia said, pulling his jacket tighter around herself.

"So, where are you staying?" Fitz asked, taking a sip of his whisky.

Olivia sent him a questioning look.

"Abby said you weren't from Boston, you're only here for a couple of days?"

"Oh. We're staying at The Hilton. We fly back home tomorrow."

"Where's home?" Fitz inquired.

"Florida."

"Ah. Well, that explains not having a jacket in October." Fitz gave her a teasing grin.

Olivia clutched his blazer and smiled back. "Yea, it's definitely a bit more…crisp, then I'm used to. What about you- are you chilly without your jacket?"

"No, not at all. My blood is thick enough to handle Vermont winters; this is exceptionally mild weather."

"Oh. So you're not from Boston, either?" Olivia asked, suddenly more curious about this stranger causing her disconcerted mind.

"No, I'm only here for a short while; staying at the Loew's Hotel."

"Oh, very ni—"

"Olivia! There you are! I thought you guys ran off to the hotel room!" Abby exclaimed, loudly and just moderately above a slur.

"No, Abby. We've just been getting some fresh air out here on the patio."

"Okay. So, listen, Harrison invited me to his place. Fitz, will you make sure Olivia gets back to the hotel alright?"

"I will. Yes." Fitz gallantly promised.

Abby nodded.

"I'll text you in the morning, doll," Abby kissed Olivia on the cheek and winked as she turned and left.

"I'm not sure Harrison's neighbors are going to get much sleep tonight," Olivia said as she sipped the last of her wine. She was starting to feel warm; a sure sign the third glass was going straight to her head.

"I'm certain they're used to it." Fitz replied, his teasing grin turning slightly more devilish.

"What about your neighbors, Casanova? They get much sleep?" Olivia prayed she didn't look as shocked as she felt having asked such a brazen question.

Fitz watched as a myriad of emotions displayed on Olivia's face. No doubt, this woman was stunningly beautiful. She was smart, and as he'd come to learn this evening, quite funny, too. But he felt a desire he'd never experienced before. Seeing her now, under the influence of one too many glasses of wine, she had a sass about her that utterly intrigued him.

"My closest neighbors are a half mile away." Fitz set his empty glass on the railing.

"Dance with me, Olivia." Fitz commanded, sounding more like a plea.

"There's no music." Olivia incredulously replied.

Fitz looked at his Baume et Mercier watch.

"There's a roof-top piano lounge at The Loew's. How about you show me your moves?" Fitz asked, sounding more like a dare.

Olivia did not dance. She could run a city block in her Louboutin's but the talent of her limbs stopped there. However, overwhelming her was the feeling she didn't want this night to end. Not alone, anyway.

"You sure you can handle my moves, Casanova?" Olivia returned his dare.

"Oh, Ms. Pope, I'm going to give it my best shot." Fitz moved his hand to the small of Olivia's back and they headed to the train; taking the orange line to Fitz's hotel.

/

The roof-top bar was spectacular. It was split into two sections, both having a small bar counter at each end. One section was encased with glass walls and ceiling; the other was open to the elements with only lush green shrubbery for walls.

A piano sat in the enclosed section, a few small sofas surrounding its elevated stage. Behind the sofas were a few bijou tables and matching mini leather barstools. The section without a ceiling had mahogany wicker settees with matching chairs; a short wood table, each topped with a silver lantern. The mood of each section was quite a contrast; the enclosed space was that of an old jazz club, obscure and intimate; while the open space felt like a garden party, relaxed while still elegant.

"Would you like to sit inside or out?" Fitz asked as the exited the elevator.

The wine had warmed her enough to return Fitz's jacket; and as cozy as it was, Olivia now wanted to showcase her short, sleeveless dress. Her sudden desire to show more skin was likely the wine, but mostly the man standing next to her.

Olivia smiled, "Inside. Closer to the piano."

As they approached the bar, Fitz asked, "Would you like anything to drink?"

Olivia shook her head, "If I had anything else to drink, you'd have to carry me to nearest flat surface!"

"Sooo, another glass then?" Fitz's devilish grin brought butterflies to Olivia's stomach.

She smiled, but replied "No, I'm good. Thanks."

Fitz got the attention of the bartender and ordered himself another Johnnie Walker Blue.

They sat on one of the small sofas next to the piano, Fitz stretching his arm and resting it on the back of the sofa, behind Olivia. Like a worn traveler to the flames of a fire, she felt herself lean in to the heat of his body, letting the soothing sounds of the piano slowly calm any parts of her mind the wine hadn't yet touched.

Fitz could feel her relax into him and he wondered if he'd ever felt this content just sitting next to a woman. But, as the whisky seeped further into his blood, so did his desire to touch her.

He leaned down and quietly said, "I believe you said you have moves to show me, Ms. Pope…."

Olivia was about to reply, when suddenly the music ended. The few remaining patrons softly clapped and Fitz looked at his watch.

"Must be close to last call," he concluded.

"Well, I guess I won't be showing you those moves." Olivia shrugged, not terribly disappointed she'd miss out on dancing.

"Oh, no. You don't get away that easy. Hang on, just a sec." Fitz stood and approached the piano, leaning down to speak to the pianist.

Fitz pulled out his wallet and handed the man a few bills. In two long strides, he stood in front of Olivia with an outstretched hand. "May I have this dance?"

Olivia smiled, placed her hand in his and stood, "I'd like that, very much."

A familiar melody floated through the air, and despite barely knowing this man, she recognized his music selection precisely complemented him.

"Is this Sinatra?" Olivia quizzed.

Fitz grinned, "It is. Very astute, Ms. Pope. 'Fly me to the Moon', to be exact; one of my favorites. Do you like it?" Fitz asked, holding an odd longing for her to say yes; linking them, even in an inconsequential way.

"I do. I've always had a bizarre affinity for the bygone eras. The romantic in me, I suppose."

"So, you're a romantic?" Fitz asked, unable to hide his playful smile.

"I wouldn't go that far, Casanova." Olivia teased.

Fitz couldn't take his eyes off Olivia. She was dazzling and holding her in this ardent lounge had every cell in his body yearning for her. In a bold move, he lifted her chin to him and seared his lips to hers.

Olivia was tentative at first, but quickly urged him to deepen the kiss, allowing his tongue to silkily massage the inside of her mouth. He slowed his movements, eventually withdrawing his tongue to gently caress her full lips. Then, he began placing short, tiny kisses along her jawline, making his way to her ear. He softly sucked her earlobe, sending goosebumps down the entire length of her body. Sensing his effect on her, Fitz pulled back to see her face.

Olivia opened her eyes, and gazed into eyes that moments ago were ocean blue. Now, they had become a grey of the darkest storm, and held within them more carnal desire then she ever seen.

Now it was Olivia's command that sounded more like a plea, "Take me to your room."

Fitz took her hand and led her to the elevator. The ride down to his floor was silent. Both eager, slightly anxious, and desperate not to say anything to derail their fated course.

Fitz opened his hotel door with the key card, and ushered Olivia to enter first.

Two of the four walls were floor to ceiling windows; the remaining two were exposed red brick. The city lights shining from the street below gave the room a soft, sexy, sparkle. There was a chaise lounge in one corner of the room, a small desk with TV and laptop in the other. The bed was king-size with crisp white linen and a crimson throw blanket tossed at the foot of the bed.

Fitz came up behind her, his fingers softly skimming her shoulders, down her arms while his other hand brushed her long hair to one side, exposing her delicate neck. Fitz gingerly kissed his way from her shoulder to her ear; repeating his craft on the other side until he lightly bit her outer ear, causing her goosebumps to return. He then whispered, "Take off your clothes."

Olivia turned to face him, remarkably confident, her eyes never leaving his, she slipped her sleeves off her shoulders, one at a time, letting her dress fall to the floor. She stood before him now in a café au lait lace bra, with matching low rise panties. His eyes left hers only to take in her body, starting with her lips, all the way down to her toes. She was other-worldly, and he wanted to devour every inch of her, starting again with her mouth.

Fitz captured her face and kissed her with unrenowned passion. He casually shifted them to the foot of the bed, and gently pushed her unto the lush pillow-top. He shrugged off his jacket, tossing it onto the nearby chaise. He made quick work of the buttons on his shirt, exposing six pack abs dusted with sandy blonde hair. She reached out and glided her hands along the ripples, feeling the heat radiating from his body. He pushed his unbuttoned jeans to the floor, leaving him in only a pair of black Calvin Klein boxer briefs and his unbuttoned grey dress shirt. Her eyes returned to his briefs where she saw he was most assuredly aroused. She desperately wanted to touch more of him, reaching down and cupping his penis, momentarily unnerved at how large and long he was. She moved her hands to his shoulders, feeling the sinewy fibers straining underneath his skin. She pushed his shirt down his arms and tossed it to the floor. Her hands began to roam, feeling every inch of his torso, until he grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head, holding them to the bed with just one of his hands. He started licking her neck, immediately replacing each stroke of his tongue with a gentle suck. Unhurriedly, he traveled his way down her frame, indulging himself at her breasts, taking each one in his mouth, suckling until he breezily blew his steamy breath around the hard pebbled peaks. She faintly heard her light moans; lifting her hips off the bed to feel more of him on her most intimate area.

He reached the apex of her thighs, and quickly skimmed over her tender area with the tip of his nose, continuing, instead his pursuit of her inner thighs, down her legs, behind her knees, and stopping at her toes. Olivia had never been more aroused in all her life. She was damn near panting when he first lapped the lips of her pussy, causing her hips to spontaneously rise in order to meet more of his mouth. He switched from licking to sucking and back to licking, until Olivia could feel her stomach muscles clenching, her legs wrapping themselves around his neck, and her fingers grabbing the duvet. She heard herself say "Yes" before she lost all sense of time, seeing only stars, her every nerve ending exploding with pleasure.

Fitz slowly made his way back up, peppering her stomach and breasts with kisses. He stopped at her neck, and looked up, meeting her now heavy lidded brown eyes.

"Hi." He breathed.

"Hi," she weakly returned, still in her post-climax haze.

He kissed her, deep and sensual, allowing her to taste her essence still on his tongue. She ran her hands through his silky hair, lightly grabbing the curls at the nape of his neck. When they came up for air, Fitz reached over and grabbed a condom off the nightstand. Olivia wasn't sure when or where it came from, but she was grateful she didn't have to ask. She took the package from him and as sexily as she could muster, ripped the wrapper with her teeth. She was rewarded with his playful grin; when without warning, he flipped them both over, Olivia now sitting on his lap. She swiveled her hips, rubbing her pussy over his cock; eliciting a sharp inhalation from Fitz. He sat up, using the position to both remove his boxers and put on the condom. He gave her one last scorching kiss before he leaned back down and said, "Ride me until you cum, Olivia."

Olivia held his gaze as she lifted her hips and grasped his cock, stroking it once, before guiding it inside her. She slowly lowered herself onto him, allowing herself to adjust to his size. She began to move, one hand on his chest for stability, her other hand taking turns rubbing her clit and her breasts.

Fitz held her hips, unable to take his eyes off her. Her plump lips, slightly parted, quiet mewls escaping as she twist her nipple; showing no inhibitions as she rubbed her clit, her movements steadily becoming more frenzied, her sounds becoming hushed pleas. "That's it, sweet baby. Cum for me," Fitz cajoled as he felt Olivia's inner walls tightening.

"Yes. Fitz. Yes." Olivia whispered. Hearing his name on her lips initiated his own climax. Turning them over, he pulsed inside of her two or three more times, until he came ferociously; rasping "Livvie" as his knees buckled, and he collapsed on top of her.

Olivia wasn't sure how long they lay with his head on her chest, waiting for their breathing to recover. She massaged his head, running her fingers through his damp, curly hair. Fitz eventually stood, pulled down the covers, lifted her unto a pillow, and disappeared into the bathroom. He came back, sans condom, with a warm cloth and washed her off. He then, climbed in next to her, pulling her close to his chest and kissed her forehead.

Olivia's blissful state was short-lived, her brain now examining every conceivable reason this was a very bad idea. As if he read her mind, he sleepily murmured, "I'm not really sure I was able to handle all of your moves, Ms. Pope. You really should give me another chance in a couple of hours."

Olivia couldn't help but laugh. "I don't know Casanova, you seemed to handle my moves just fine from where I was sitting."

She could feel his grin on her forehead. "Give me another shot, sweet baby," he muttered.

"Goodnight, Fitz," Olivia replied on sleep-hushed breath.

He drifted off to sleep to the sound of his name leaving her lips. Sometime in the wee hours of the morning, he woke. Reaching for Olivia, he found the bed empty, the sheets cold. As if he had dreamed the entire night, he opened his eyes to confirm what he already knew; she was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Are you awake? About to get on the train. Do you want to meet for breakfast?"_

Olivia read Abby's text and looked at the clock on the hotel bedside table, 9:34am. Running on only a couple hours of sleep, she wasn't hungry, but she could use some coffee.

 _"I'm up. Want to meet at Mike & Patty's? It's a weekday am, we may have better luck than last time."_

Abby and Olivia went on a road trip through New England last year; staying in Boston for two days. They tried making it to all the recommended hot spots, but Mike & Patty's had a line wrapping around the building and they were just too hungry.

 _"That works. Meet you there in 15min"_

Olivia saved her online search and shut her laptop. She'd see if Abby wanted to join her apartment hunting before they had to head to the airport. She'd already went for a run, took a shower, made a list of six available apartments near The Gettys Group building and packed for the flight home. She was restless, irritable and making every attempt not to think about Fitzgerald Grant.

She'd slipped out of his bed around 4am and took the train back to her hotel; spending the last 5 hours trying to decipher her emotions. Her life felt upside down, so it made sense she'd act out with unfamiliar behavior, like a one night stand. Only, it wasn't her behavior causing her introspection; it was the way her body reacted to him. She had been with skilled lovers, but Fitz reached untouched places inside her, places intangible. It must have been the excitement of being with a stranger, someone she'd never see again. She willed herself to dismiss any deeper thought, and set off.

Her walk to Mike & Patty's was too short. Olivia wasn't quite ready for the onslaught of questions surely waiting for her from the redheaded lawyer currently waving her over to their table.

"Good morning, Sunshine!" Abby greeted Olivia, far too hyper, even for 10am.

Olivia returned a grumbled, "Morning."

"Damn. Getting laid usually puts people in a good mood." Abby said, "...unless...he was shitty in bed? Oh, my god! Was he? No. I don't believe that for a second, I mean, the man looked like Greek sex god! Please tell me he wasn't a horrible lover, Liv?"

"Abby. I'm gonna need you to calm the hell down until I get some caffeine in my veins. K?" Olivia replied, already irritated by Abby's inquisition.

"Alright, alright." Abby conciliated.

They ordered their meals, Olivia taking her time fixing her coffee, her mood lightening while watching the cream seep into the black liquid, blending together to make the perfect mocha color. It was weird, she knew, but it was one of those simple pleasures that gave her a small bit of joy each day. It could also be the promise caffeine was soon to follow, either way; Olivia sat and savored that first sip. She felt the magic potion slowly seep into her veins. She then took a deep breath and said, "We went back to his hotel, we had sex. It was amazing. I left, and I don't want to talk any more about it."

Olivia gave Abby a look that dared her to press the matter any further.

"Okay. Well, if you're not ready to kiss and tell, fine. But you're going to be moving soon and I'm not going to be down the hall able to have late night talks over wine and popcorn anymore. So...just, just remember that, Liv!" Abby retorted, more than a little hurt Olivia was shutting her out.

Olivia saw the hurt in Abby's eyes and softened.  
"Abby, I'm sorry. Look, I don't know why, but I'm just not ready to talk about it. I'm not refusing to share with you, I promise." She reached and covered Abby's hand with her own.

"I love you and I'm going to miss you so much," Olivia paused, chin quivering, she wiped away the tear forming in her eye, "...You're my person, Abs. Leaving you is the hardest part about taking this job."

Abby placed her other hand on Liv's, "I love you, too. And look, flights to and from Miami are not too expensive. We'll barely notice the distance. I promise. Plus, when you're busy, I can always meet up with Harrison."

Olivia arched her brow at Abby's declaration.

"Already jonsing for a repeat performance, Abs?"

"Oh my god, Liv. He was...he was...just, wow. I mean, you know what they say? Once you go-"

"Uh, you do know I'm black, right?" Olivia interrupted, knowing full well what Abby was about to say.

Abby jabbed her fork at Olivia's hand, "Yes, Liv! I know. But I'm not talking about just his size, he's...well, he's fun. I had a really good time last night. Even if we didn't have sex, I think it would've been one of most enjoyable nights I've had."

They looked at each other and both burst out laughing.

"Okay. That's probably a lie. But, he is pretty great, Liv." Abby was damn near swooning and Olivia simply stared at her, mystified.

When was the last time Abby Whelan was infatuated with a man? Olivia scanned her memory, having to dig deep into her recollection. It had to be Doug Sommers in the 10th grade; the tall, gangly point guard on their high school basketball team who asked Abby to Homecoming, picking her up in his Dad's 1989 BMW. Olivia didn't understand what Abby saw in Doug, but they dated for an entire semester, still holding the record for Abby's longest relationship.

Shaking herself out of her reverie, she sipped the last of her coffee and asked, "I have a list of apartments near The Gettys Group, want to check them out with me before we head to the airport?"

"Yes! That sounds like fun." Abby retrieved her purse and they paid the bill.

Walking along High Street, Olivia started to feel a certain calmness take over. As if her body was taking in her surroundings and giving its blessing. She had a new optimism about her move, suddenly more excited to see each apartment.

They were able to see three, none of them standing out to Olivia. They managed to squeeze in the fourth apartment on her list and after walking in; it instantly felt right. She signed all of the necessary forms, and the building manager allowed her a grace period she could call and cancel the lease with no penalty, just in case the job offer didn't happen.

Olivia boarded the flight back to Florida with a much lighter mind, with one very tall, very sexy exception.

/

"You feeling okay today, mate?" Stephen asked as he and Fitz departed the conference room, having met with the RFP team.

Fitz met Stephen his first day at Westley & Holbrook and they quickly bonded over basketball and politics. Originally from Scotland, he moved to Connecticut after high school. He and his wife, Georgia, met in college and they live with their three kids in Georgetown; in a beautiful house Fitz helped Stephen design. They were your quintessential American family and Fitz respected Stephen as a husband, father and friend.

"Yeah, man. My mind is...somewhere else today, I guess." Fitz replied.

"You've got that look on your face….there's a woman on your mind."

Fitz was about to deny it, but Stephen knew him too well to lie.

"I met this woman last night. She was...incredible. But, this morning, she was gone. I have no way of reaching her. It's got me...distracted."

"We live in the age of social media, certainly there's a way to find this lass?"

"I could, but that's … borderline stalking, you think?"

"I'm the wrong one to be asking. I was fished outta those waters a long time ago. But I do know, if you're meant to see her again, you will."

Fitz nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Hey, you able to swing drinks tonight?"

"Yeah, Georgia and the kids are meeting her sister to buy new winter coats. I told her I'd skip a trip to the mall with 7 kids and wait for the fashion show when I got home."

Fitz smiled, "Alright. MJs around 6pm?"

"I'll see ya there, mate."

/

Luckily, Olivia found an apartment in Boston because her life had been a frenzy since returning home. She was officially offered the position, with a significantly higher salary, but they requested she start the following Monday. MaryAnne booked her a flight to arrive in Boston Saturday morning. Her parents and Abby offered to drive a moving van from Florida with all her belongings, hopefully arriving in Boston soon after she landed. She'd have only 24 hours to unpack and prepare to report to work early Monday morning. She spent most of the week tying up loose ends at the office and packing up her apartment in Miami. On Thursday night, she met her coworkers and Abby for drinks to celebrate her going away. They chose a local karaoke bar, and after too many shots of tequila, Olivia walked up to the song selector, and made her way to the stage. The first notes of 'Fly Me to the Moon' filled the air and Olivia allowed thoughts she'd pushed away all week to finally fill her mind: Fitz. She started shy, but soon began to croon, "...Fill my heart with song and let me sing forever mooore. You are all I long fooor, all I worship and adooore..." Her friends cheered her on, and Olivia ended the song with a bittersweet smile.

Friday morning came too soon, and she was thankful Abby took the day off to help her with the last minute packing. They were able to finish by noon and spent the rest of the day at Abby's, lounging around and savoring the last bit of girl time they would have for a while. Neither of them wanting to think about saying goodbye, instead ordering pizza and making calendar notices for weekends they could fly to see each other.

And as the wheels left the runway, Olivia kept her nose to the window, soaking in the lush green land and palm trees now becoming smaller and smaller. She didn't let sadness creep in, instead, putting in her earbuds, spending the flight with Emeli Sandé and Beyoncé.

/

Fitz stood in line at the coffee shop next to his hotel; Monday morning was always crowded. Having spent most of last week in a haze, he was ready to throw himself into this project. He would be meeting the design team this morning to discuss the first two hotel re-designs and visiting the jobsite again this afternoon. He walked the five blocks to the office building housing the temporary offices for Westley, Holbrook & Grant. He made his way to the 6th floor and greeted his assistant, Karen, before making his way to his desk. He turned his leather chair toward the large window behind him, giving him the perfect view of the busy city street below. He took a few moments to savor the last of his coffee, before answering a few of his emails. He checked the time, 20 minutes before his meeting with the design team. He opened the google app, and started to type Olivia's name….only to stop himself, like he'd done at least a dozen times before. He mentally chastised himself, closed the browser, gathered his sketch sheets and headed toward the conference room. He needed to forget Olivia Pope.

/

Olivia managed to get a few hours' sleep. She arrived at the Gettys Group building twenty minutes early, meeting MaryAnne for a quick tour of the floor, ending in her new office. Her mind was already filling with ideas about decorating the space and making it her own, when her director, Cyrus, knocked.

"Good morning, Ms. Pope. It's great to see you. Have you settled in, yet?"

"Good morning, Mr. Beene. Almost, still some adjusting to do before its home." Olivia replied genuinely.

Despite only meeting Cyrus once, she liked him instantly. He had a paternal note about him, but also a bit nutty.

"Well, we're glad to have you onboard. I hate to say, there won't be much time for adjustment here, we're diving right in this morning. There's a meeting with the architecture firm at 10am, and then two more this afternoon with vendors. We're just waiting on -" MaryAnne appeared at the door with a young woman in a pencil skirt and silk collared shirt. "…oh, well would you look at that…. Olivia, this is another member of the design team, Quinn Perkins. You will be spearheading this project together."

Olivia stepped forward, as did Quinn, shaking hands, "It's nice to meet you, Quinn."

"Likewise," responded Quinn, seeming a bit nervous.

"Ok, then. Ladies, I have a car waiting to take us to the Westley building, if you care to join me."

Olivia grabbed her purse and followed Cyrus and Quinn to the car.

"This is such a beautiful city," Quinn said, attempting conversation with Olivia while Cyrus talked with a client on his cell.

"It is. Though, I haven't had much time to explore yet; only moved here 2 days ago. What about you?"

"I just moved here from California about a month ago. Still exploring, too." Quinn answered.

"Oh, wow. I'm from the other sunshine state! I guess we'll both be adjusting to snow in a couple of months."

"Oh my gosh, yes. I'm excited…but slightly dreading it! We should plan to go shopping for a decent coat," Quinn suggested.

"Yes, we should. You can show me what you've learned about the city so far."

"Oh, for sure. I'll have to show you the indoor pool in my apartment building. They have a tiki bar and fake palm trees, it's quite the setup. Nothing like the being in a tropical climate, but it helps if you're missing home." Quinn shrugged.

"Wait. Do you live in Emerson place?" Olivia asked, recalling an apartment her and Abby viewed, the manager showing them an indoor pool with tiki bar.

"I do. Do you know it?"

"I looked at an apartment there. I'm actually living one block north in Longfellow Towers."

"No way! Wow. This is awesome. I'm really looking forward to working with you, Olivia." Quinn's smile reached her eyes for the first time since meeting her. Olivia sensed she was homesick and looking for a friend. She seemed incredibly sweet and down to earth, and Olivia was excited to be working with someone she could already tell she would mesh well with.

"Me, too." Olivia returned her smile as the car stopped in front of a large, beautiful building with huge panel windows on each corner. Quinn and Olivia looked at each other, unsure whether to wait for Cyrus or exit the car.

"Yes, okay. Yes, that's right. Okay, see you later." Cyrus ended his phone call. "Ladies, I've seen your designs and I trust your talent. This meeting will be the first of many collaborations, let's go knock 'em dead!"

On the ride to the 6th floor, Cyrus shared some of the history of the first two hotels they were re-designing. Being a closet history buff, Olivia was entranced, her excitement for this project growing by the minute. They exited the elevator and a young woman stood in the reception area, "Good morning, you're here for the 10 o'clock?"

"Yes. Karen, was it? This is my design team, Olivia Pope and Quinn Perkins." Cyrus introduced.

"Hello, welcome. The conference room is right this way; I believe they're ready for you." Karen walked them down a short corridor, lined with pictures of old stone gates. They reached a set of mahogany double doors, one left slightly ajar. Karen opened the door and stood aside, ushering in Quinn, then Olivia and finally Cyrus.

Olivia's eyes quickly surveyed the room, drawn to the 180 degree view the panel windows allowed.

"Mr. Holbrook, Mr. Grant, The Gettys team is here," Karen announced as she exited, softly shutting the door behind her.

Olivia turned slightly, looking to the far corner of the room, at the head of a large, glass conference table. An older man with greyed hair looked up from where he sat in a tall leather chair. The other man, standing behind him, facing away toward a table full of coffee, fresh fruit and doughnuts turned to greet their newly arrived guests. Olivia's heart fell to the bottom of her stomach, for standing in front of her, doughnut in hand, was Fitz.

Fitz's mouth went dry. He was attempting to swallow the doughnut he'd just put in his mouth, when Gerald Holbrook stood, "Cyrus. It's quite a pleasure to see you again, my friend," he closed the distance between himself and Cyrus and gave him a hearty handshake. "And this must be your team…"

Fitz had slowly stepped forward, his eyes never leaving Olivia's.

"Yes, this is Quinn Perkins. And this is Olivia Pope." Cyrus stepped to the side, allowing Gerald to shake both women's hands.

Olivia struggled to divert her eyes away from Fitz, but managed to flash Gerald a quick smile and said, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Holbrook."

"Likewise. Here, I'd like you to meet my partner, he's spearheading this re-design, this is Fitzgerald Grant."

Fitz willed his eyes away from Olivia, shaking first Cyrus', then Quinn's hand. "Hi. Hi. You can call me Fitz."

He then stepped closer, locking eyes again with Olivia, silently questioning how she wanted him to proceed.

Olivia's body, still stiff with shock, began to soften when he entered her space. She saw the question in his eyes, and swiftly answered by saying, "Mr. Grant. Fitz, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Fitz slowly smiled, "Yes, Ms. Pope. It is."


	6. Chapter 6

Aside from the 'one night stand' elephant in the room, Olivia had to admit the rapport between Quinn, Fitz and herself was enjoyable; and they were making a lot of progress with the design plans. Mr. Holbrook excused himself shortly after the meeting began and Cyrus, attending mainly for Olivia and Quinn's moral support, spent most of the past hour on his phone, catching up on emails.

It was nearing 11:30 when Fitz said, "I'm so sorry, but I have another meeting scheduled at 11:30, can we meet tomorrow to finish up?"

Olivia quickly glanced at Cyrus, who nodded, silently passing the lead to her. "Yes, 10am tomorrow would be fine," she responded.

"Ok. Great. I'll see you both, then." Fitz said, but made no move out of his chair.

Quinn looked to Olivia, then stood. "Ok. See you then, Fitz," she said as she collected her bag and started for the door. Cyrus rose and reached to shake Fitz's hand, "Thanks, Fitz. This was great, excellent. This is their baby now, so until the next time I see you, my friend."

"It was great seeing you, Cy. Until next time," Fitz responded. Then, turning his stare to Olivia, he said, "Ms. Pope, can I speak to you a moment before you go?"

Cyrus had just made it to the door when he turned and said while departing, "Take your time, Liv. Our next meeting isn't until 2pm, just meet Quinn and I back at the office."

Olivia stood, almost defiantly, and walked slowly to the window, putting distance, and her back to Fitz, who was still seated at the conference table.

"You want to talk about last week," Olivia stated, matter of fact, as she stared out the window, emotionally disconnecting herself from the conversation she wasn't ready to have.

"Yes, I do. We should," Fitz replied, his desperation almost hidden.

"I can't. Not here. Not now," Olivia replied, a silent plea for him to close the subject.

She heard a small creak of his leather chair, and then a heartbeat later, she felt him behind her.

"Then when, Olivia?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

She felt his breath at her ear and her nipples went hard. What this man could do to her body…it had her mind in a haze all week.

"I- we- have to work together. This project, Fitz, you're essentially my boss," Olivia turned to face him, her resolve growing stronger with every word. "We can't let what happened affect our careers like this. We need to forget the other night. Completely."

"What if I can't?" Fitz asked, stepping toward her, his mouth just mere inches from hers. "What if I don't want to?"

Olivia stepped back, her back now flush against the window, the cold glass a welcomed relief to the fire that had built inside her core since this man entered into her space.

"You have to, Fitz," his name tremoring off her tongue. She took a deep breath and continued, "I made the move to Boston solely for this project, it's the catalyst to my career at The Gettys Group and I can't let anything jeopardize it. I won't."

"We just had a very productive meeting, the three of us worked well together. Cyrus or Quinn had no idea. We could tell them, if you think that would be better; full disclosure," Fitz debated.

"NO! We will not tell them." Olivia retorted. "No one will know. And it will not happen again," Olivia declared, making eye contact with him for the first time since finding herself alone with him once more. She stared into bright blue irises, feeling her resolution slowly drift out onto their ocean.

Fitz held his gaze, her inner struggle reflected in her eyes. He knew the affect he had on her, it was the same she had on him, but he respected her and how important this project was to her career. He knew he would never be able to forget the night they shared, and he was certain, he would not stop wanting another; but for the sake of the design project, and Olivia, he would respect her wishes.

"Okay," Fitz submitted, his tone quiet in defeat.

"Okay?" Olivia couldn't stop the question apparent in her whisper.

"I understand this project means a lot to you and you don't want to mix business with pleasure. I respect your decision, Olivia." Fitz offered, sincerity shining in his eyes.

Olivia was momentarily dumfounded by his quick acceptance. He was honoring her wishes, she'd expect no less from the man she was beginning to know. But it was only after his acquiesce that she realized she wanted his refusal. She didn't want him to forget that night and she didn't want to ignore the spark ignited between them. She wanted to say as much, but she'd look crazy, and her pride wouldn't allow it.

"Well, good then. We agree," Olivia stated as she retreated out of his space, quickly grabbing her bag, her need for escape obvious.

"Livvie, wait." He was behind her again in two long strides.

Olivia stopped at the door, powerless to move. Her mind rushed back to his climax that night, the first time she heard him call her 'Livvie'. With this man she barely knew, she was a different woman; she was passionate, led by her body, her desires. To her close friends, she had always been Liv, to the rest of the world, she was Olivia. But with Fitz, she was Livvie, and hearing him call her by name made her pulse quicken and her blood rush.

"Look at me," Fitz whispered next to her ear. Olivia swayed, bracing her arm out, holding the door for support.

"Look at me, Livvie," Fitz gently grabbed her hips, ushering her to turn around and face him.

Olivia turned, and Fitz placed his forehead against hers, his hands still on her hips delicately holding her in place. "Stand here with me, Livvie. For one minute. Let's not talk or think or, for one minute we just stand here and I'm not the architect and you're not the designer, we're just us. One minute. Just stand here with me?" He searched Olivia's eyes, silently begging her.

"One minute," she finally answered.

Olivia carried the weight of the world on her shoulders most of her adult life. In her black and white world, she kept a tight leash on her emotions, never allowing vulnerability to show. Standing in front of this man, this stranger, staring into blue eyes that hid nothing from her, she should be terrified. She was, in fact, the first night she met him. She knew then he was able to see inside of her, straight to her soul, but instead of running from him, she ended up in his bed; all rationale escaping her. Even now, there was no explanation for it. But as she stood before him, finding no bottom to the depths of his gaze, fear was nowhere to be found. Instead, a tender peace washed over her, soothing her mind into a tranquil state where just she and Fitz existed. She felt free, mostly from herself.

All to soon, Fitz released her hips and slowly slid his hands down both of her arms, ending with a soft kiss on her forehead. He waited for her eyes to meet his one last time and said, "See you tomorrow, Ms. Pope," drifting from the conference room without another word.

Olivia inhaled then released a deep breath. It was only 11:30 and she had to two more meetings before the day was through. She made her way off the elevator, and onto the busy Boston street, wondering if the slight tremble she felt was the realization her world had just been turned on its axis.

/

It was just after 7pm when Olivia finally poured herself a glass of red and cozied up on her couch. The first few sips had just begun to seep into her bloodstream when her cell phone rang; a familiar face dancing on the screen.

"Hello Abagail."

"Liv! Hey! How was your first day?"

"Wow. It really is only my first day, isn't it?" Olivia let out a long sigh.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Abby questioned, her worry apparent.

"No, Abby. Nothing's wrong. I'm actually grateful Cyrus isn't one of those bosses that treat new employees with kid gloves. He told Quinn and me he would throw us straight into the thick of it, and boy, did he ever. It was a full day."

"Wow, Liv. That's actually great. So how is your boss, Cyrus? Who's Quinn?"

"Oh, Abs. Cyrus is that stereotypical uncle at Sunday dinner, a bit crazy, yet you can't help but love him. He's also brilliant. I'm so grateful to be working for one of the best. And Quinn, is my partner on this design project. She's from California, and get this- she moved into the apartment building with the fake palm tree bar and indoor pool!"

"Hmm. That building was close to yours, wasn't it?" Abby asked.

"Yep. Right down the block. We made plans to go winter shopping and explore the city a little bit. So what's new with you? Any major changes since I left?"

"Liv, you've been gone 3 days; nothing has changed." Abby replied, and even through the phone, Olivia could visualize Abby rolling her eyes.

"Wish I could say the same," Olivia mumbled. But knowing her best friend, Abby was quick to reply, "What? What do you mean?"

Olivia paused briefly, suddenly wondering why she brought it up, but deep down knowing it was because she needed her best friend's advice.

"Well. Do you remember Fitz from the other night, at the bar?" Olivia asked.

"Uh, yeah, Liv. I remember." Abby retorted.

"Well. The thing is…. he's um, well, he's kind of my boss."

"WHAT?" Abby screamed, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S YOUR BOSS?"

"Well, we met the architecture firm doing the re-design, I walk into the conference room, and there he was. Fitz is the lead architect on the project. We're working more as a team, but my firm was contracted by his, so, technically, he's my boss," Olivia sheepishly replied.

"WOW, Liv. So have you talked to Cyrus about removing yourself from the project? Or finding another architect?" Abby inquired.

"Abby, I'm not removing myself from this project! This is major step in my career. And we can't get another architect, they contracted us! What are you- I mean- why are you reacting like this, Abby? You've hooked up with strangers before, I'm sure you've ran into them again," Olivia implored.

"Yeah, I've hooked up and later saw the guy downtown or at a party. But Liv, I've never shit where I eat. You're in dangerous territory and you need to get out. Quickly," Abby warned.

Olivia sat there a bit stunned before replying, "Ok. Well, hey, I have to get going, I've got an early day tomorrow. I'll talk to you soon."

"Liv…what? Why are you being like this?" Abby's tone now more concerned than scolding.

"Nothing. It's nothing."

Abby knew Olivia was quick to withdraw and pushing her would cause her to retreat even more. But she tried anyway, "Liv, don't be like that. I've obviously upset you. Talk to me, please."

"Abby, it's nothing, really. I just thought, well, I thought of all people you would be the most understanding when it came to man complications. Your reaction just, surprised me," Olivia confessed.

"What did you think I would say?" Abby asked, genuinely curious.

"Well…hmm. I'm not exactly sure. Maybe something along the lines of 'be an absolute professional for the next few months, then once the project is complete we'll go our separate ways, or, you know, whatever'," Olivia uneasily replied.

"Or, whatever? Wait, Liv….do you have feelings for him?" Abby questioned.

"What? No, Abby. No, it's just, I think we can both be adults about what happened. It doesn't need to affect our careers," Olivia leveled.

"Well, okay. I just want to go on record saying I think this is a very bad idea. But, you're a mature professional, if anyone can ignore sex and emotions, it's you Liv."

"Wow, okay Abs. I'm going to pretend the last part was a compliment," Olivia sarcastically replied.

"Liv, I just meant you've always lead with your head. It was a one-time thing, just maybe you'll prove me wrong about it being a complicated mess."

"Yep, lead with my head. Just one time. It'll work out fine." Olivia agreed, repeating to herself like a mantra.

"Ok, well I'm late for yoga. Don't worry, Liv, it'll be fine. I'll talk to you tomorrow, k?"

"Yeah, okay. I'll talk to you later, Abs," Olivia replied before ending the call.

Olivia sipped the last of her wine and stared out blankly into space. Abby was right, she always lead with her brain, and had a plan for everything. She could do this, she could get through the next three months without any complications. With new determination, Olivia got up, made her way down the hall and started the water for a hot bath. She had just submerged herself in bubbles when oddly, an old saying her Mother used, popped in her head- _If you want to hear God laugh, tell him your plans._ With a small shake of her head, Olivia pushed that and all other thoughts aside and let the lavender bath oil, and the wine, prepare her for a good night's sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

a/n: I apologize for the delay! Sometimes, real life gets in the way of creativity. I hope you'll still join me on this journey with our favorite architect and designer. With love, h.

It was just after 6am and Fitz was staring out his office window at the quiet street below. He didn't come in this early usually, but it was better than tossing and turning in his bed. He ordered a shot of expresso in his morning coffee, hoping to combat his sleepless night, but it had yet to kick in. His mind yet again drifted to the cause of his restlessness: Olivia.

He understood her reservations about mixing business with pleasure, but he disagreed with her logic. Firstly, he was not her boss. He made mental note to express to both Olivia and Quinn they would be working this project as a team; there was no hierarchy amongst them. Second, there was no reason they couldn't resume their personal relationship in a couple of months when the project moved on to its last phases, requiring less interaction between them at work. He intended to present his position to her, in his most persuasive way, until 1am that morning when he google searched her. He studied closely the projects she worked in Miami, her talent leaving him floored. The truth was the Getty's Group held the contract for two of the four hotel redesigns. If they were hired on for the remaining two, the entire project could take over a year to complete. Fitz not only couldn't wait that long, he respected Olivia's drive for success and didn't want to jeopardize her career. So here he was, gazing blindly out his window, running on less than three hours of sleep, desire blazing for a woman he couldn't touch.

"You're in early," Karen chirped, shaking him out of his reverie.

"Good morning, Karen. Just wanted to clear away a few things before we get knee-deep in this re-design."

"We'll manage, we always do. I'll get your schedule sent over in just a bit. Did you want breakfast?"

"Hmm…do I have anything before my 10 o'clock? I was thinking of walking down to the bakery on Stanhope."

"Just the conference call with the zoning department at 8:15."

"Ok. Write down your order and I'll head that way after my call."

"Will do. Thanks…boss," Karen replied sending a conniving look Fitz's way.

Fitz grinned, "Anytime, kiddo." Karen hated being referred to as a 'kid' about as much as Fitz hated being called 'boss.' It became their inside joke shortly after she joined the firm four years ago. She was a sophmore in high school looking for a part time job, and it didn't hurt Stephen was her uncle. In no time at all, she proved a valuable asset to the company, somehow managing to become an assistant to Fitz, Stephen and Mr. Holbrook all while keeping their office running like a tight ship. When she started college in Boston, they hated to see her go, so she agreed to continue working for them three days a week. With a temporary office set up in Boston for projects like the hotel re-design, Karen had arranged to work primarily in the Boston office, traveling to the Vermont office only once a week to check in.

It was close to 9:30 when Fitz decided to detour his walk back from the bakery, sitting and eating his breakfast- and second cup of coffee- at the park on the corner of Isabella and Columbus. It was a small landscaped area, no bigger than 20ft wide, triangle-shaped, placed just at the tip where both streets met, much like the triangle building in New York. Fitz sat on the weathered, wooden bench and took a bite of his buttered blueberry croissant. He needed this last bit of introspection before seeing Olivia. If he was going to control his emotions, and libido, around her he would need to pour every bit of energy into this project, allowing no room for stray thoughts or distractions. As if on cue, the memory of Olivia straddling him, massaging her breasts and clit flooded his brain. Fitz re-adjusted himself and stood, "Get your act together, Grant," he mumbled.

"Sir, you left your bag," said another park-goer, a corporate suite type, cell phone glued to his ear since Fitz sat down.

"Thanks," Fitz said as he retrieved the lavender, poppy-seed muffin with lemon glaze for Karen and croissants for Quinn and Olivia.

Yeah, it was going to be a very long few months.

/

"Cyrus said we could use the car but I kind of feel like walking…what do you think?" Quinn asked as she entered Olivia's office.

"Yeah, I'm fine with walking," Olivia answered as she put away her compact mirror. "I just need to save these last drafts and I'll be ready."

"Ok. I'll go get my bag and meet you out front," Quinn said about to trot off before noticing, "You look really nice today, by the way. You got a hot date after work?"

Olivia looked down at her pleated charcoal skirt that fell just to her knee, her cream colored silk top and matching grey blazer. "No, no date. Why?"

"You just look a little different. Hmm, did you do a smoky eye today?" Quinn continued with her scrutiny.

"No. I mean, I, I did do a bit of a smoky eye today and a little lipstick. But no reason. I mean, no date or anything."

"Oh. Well, you look great!"

"Thank you," Olivia replied sincerely. "I'm so glad we're working together, Quinn."

"Awe, me too! Want to grab dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

They exited onto the street and headed toward WH&G, Quinn keeping up with Olivia's naturally brisk stride. Once on the 6th floor, they were met again by Karen who happily showed them to the conference room.

"Mr. Grant should be just a few minutes, please help yourself to the coffee and croissants."

"Thank you," Olivia and Quinn replied in unison.

Fitz entered the conference room seconds later, cheerfully greeting them before diving directly into the design plans. Still charming and warm, Olivia noticed the slight change. He erected a small wall and masked it with professionalism and she couldn't help but feel a pang of disappointment. But moreover, she was grateful he was respecting her boundaries. Pulling herself away from thoughts, she took a deep breath and focused on the plans laid out before them. They continued to brainstorm and tweak the designs until close to noon, when Quinn quietly whispered to Olivia, "Were we going to break for lunch?"

Olivia looked at her watch, surprised so much time had passed. Before Olivia could reply, Fitz asked, "Did you ladies want to order in some food? I'm sure you're getting hungry; I know I am!" As if on cue, Olivia's stomach growled.

Fitz smiled, "I'll take that as a yes, then." Olivia returned his smile and nodded, "That sounds great. Quinn, what were you in the mood for?"

"Uh, actually, I'm meeting someone for lunch. If that's cool? I mean, I can cancel and eat here with you guys if not."

Fitz glanced at Olivia, who nodded. "Yeah, it's fine with me. How about we start again at 1:30?"

Fitz nodded.

"Great! Yay! I'll see you both in a bit," Quinn exclaimed as she gathered her bag and skipped out of the room.

"Well, I guess it's just us. I can have Karen bring in the menus, unless you wanted to go somewhere in the city," Fitz suggested.

"I'd love to try somewhere in the city. I haven't been anywhere yet except the Starbucks next to my apartment."

"What!? Really? Well, there's a deli just up the street with an excellent pasta salad. Or an Italian joint just around the corner?" Fitz asked.

"Pasta salad sounds good."

"Karen, we're headed to lunch. Want anything from the deli?" Fitz asked as they walked to the elevator.

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks. You guys enjoy," Karen replied eyeing them until the elevator doors shut.

/

"Oh, my god. This is delicious," Olivia said, almost moaning over her first bite of the pasta salad, "Excellent suggestion."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it. This deli has been here for years. It's my go-to place when I'm in Boston. Their meatball sub is killer!"

Olivia looked around the deli, taking it all in. It was a lot like Fitz, an old-world charm, tradition and history covering every wall, overflowing with an inviting energy that naturally seduced everyone that walked through the doors. Olivia turned to Fitz, who was still smiling and said, "I like it."

It was quarter till 2 when Olivia checked her phone, "Oh no, we told Quinn we'd start again at 1:30, we're late!"

"It's a short walk, let me settle the bill and we'll get going. Can you text her and let her know?" Fitz asked.

"Fitz, I can pay for my lunch. This wasn't a date," Olivia anxiously stated.

Fitz stood and paused. It was the first time either of them had mentioned the touchy subject. They spent all of lunch entranced in conversation, sharing about their families and hobbies, but Fitz made sure he was professional. Okay, maybe not strictly professional, but most definitely platonic.

He looked directly into her chocolate eyes, "No, Ms. Pope, you'd know if this was a date," his voice dropping to an even thicker baritone than usual. "Don't worry, the firm's footing the bill for lunch" he finished, holding up his company credit card.

Olivia felt like a heel. Lunch had been enjoyable and she didn't want to make things between them awkward so she said, "Oh, well thank you. I'll meet you out front."

They were back in the office in ten minutes, Quinn already seated, browsing through décor on her tablet. "Welcome back," she said.

"You too. Did you have a nice lunch?" Fitz asked.

A Cheshire cat grin grew on Quinn's face as she replied, "I did."

Olivia knew that look, Quinn met a man; she would bet her Movado watch on it.

She looked at Quinn and quirked her brow, letting her know she knew there was more to the story. Quinn winked in response and went back to her tablet. Olivia caught Fitz's questioning glance and shrugged.

They worked for another couple hours until the first phase of the design plan was nearly complete. Olivia wouldn't deny the natural chemistry between her and Fitz, but the easy way in which the three of them worked together was a pleasant surprise. It was close to 4pm when Quinn reminded Olivia of their 4:30 meeting with a contracted vendor.

"Ok, well I'll get these plans submitted and keep working on the final measurements. We can meet again, Friday, if that works for the both of you?" Fitz asked.

"That sounds great. We have meetings scheduled for tomorrow and Thursday, so we'll be able to add the final details Friday," Olivia replied.

"Perfect. If anything comes up, feel free to call me. Or text. My personal number is on the back," Fitz said as he gave his business card to Quinn and Olivia.

"Okay. Thanks!" Quinn said as they gathered their bags and headed toward the elevator. Fitz walked along side and pushed the button to open the doors as he said, "See you then, ladies." Olivia met Fitz's eyes, the same rush she felt that first night at Battery Park returning. She couldn't help but return his bright smile with one of her own.

/

"Oh my god! I knew it!" Quinn exclaimed, her lo-Mein noodles barely hanging on her chopsticks as she kicked her feet in excitement. Sitting on her living room floor across from Olivia, an array of Chinese takeout spread out between them. They had decided to save all their energy for adventure in the city the coming weekend, opting instead for Chinese and Netflix tonight. They made their way through the first bottle of wine quickly, the second more slowly, their attention focused on Quinn's tale of her mystery lunch date. Olivia was right, it was a man. A very big, very sexy, very perfect man according to Quinn. The night was littered with fits of giggles and girly squeaks, and a feeling of contentment Olivia wasn't sure she'd find in Boston. Like her, Quinn had left a best friend back in California, leaving both women open for a fast friendship that felt both new and nostalgic. The conversation had moved to work and Olivia shared how excited she was they were working together. She was especially relieved she and Fitz were "able to move past…" and with that slip, Quinn was like a dog with a bone. Olivia reluctantly shared the story of their first meeting, the night that followed and the surprise she felt when he was introduced as their architect.

"What do you mean, you knew?! How?" Olivia asked, curiosity peeking through her buzz fogged brain.

"You two look at each other like you want to devour the other, or obviously, like you've already devoured each other. That first day, it was palpable."

"Oh god. Wait, that first day…what about today?"

"Today was….a little different. The tension is still there, but it's more the three of us vibing. I really enjoy the both of you. And clearly, you to enjoy each other!"

"Yeah. I told him to forget that night ever happened. That we have to work together and it would jeopardize my career."

"What? How? Girl, lemme tell you, first of all- you know he isn't going to forget about that night. I've seen the way he looks at you- nope! He's shook. But second, why would you put the brakes on something potentially great just because you're working together? And working together for only for a few months, at that?"

"You don't think it's a bad idea to shit where you eat? Everyone knows that's a bad idea! And you're making that night something bigger than what it was."

Quinn gave Olivia a doubtful look, both of them knowing that last part was a lie.

"Look, Liv, I know a lot of people advise you not to date co-workers, but I disagree. I met my ex at work, and we dated for three years while working together. He was moved to a different team about a year into our relationship, so that helped, I'm sure. But we still saw each other every day, shared lunch together on Fridays. I loved it. So, I don't see anything wrong with seeing where this thing with Fitz could go."

"What happened with you and your ex?" Olivia asked, trying to change the subject a bit.

Quinn shared the demise of her relationship and once again Olivia found herself easily opening up to Quinn about her past relationship with Edison. Their girl talk continued well past midnight until Quinn, yawning, said, "I have the spare bedroom almost set up and you already have my sweats on, just stay the night, Liv. We drank too much and it's late for you to walk home." Olivia gave no argument and quickly plopped onto Quinn's spare bed, her mind quieted by the wine, she found sleep almost immediately.


	8. Chapter 8

The next two weeks passed quickly. Most of the last minute details of the design were worked out via email or telecom. Quinn and Olivia stayed busy insuring all of the décor and furniture orders were accurate and on time. The coming weeks would require much of their time onsite, so they worked late most evenings, ordering takeout and preparing sketches for the second hotel. The weekends were spent unpacking and scouring the city for cheap designer essentials for their respective apartments.

It was Thursday evening when Quinn plopped onto the small loveseat in Olivia's office and announced, "Do you think it's too soon to go on a weekend getaway with Adam? It's been over a month, it's totally normal, right? Yeah, I mean, it feels right, so it's perfectly normal."

"Do you actually want me to answer the question or should I just smile and nod?" Olivia replied with a smirk.

"Oh, Liv. He's amazing. I don't think I've felt this way about anyone. Last night, we were talking, saying how busy the past few weeks have been for both of us and he asked if I wanted to go with him to his cabin in Vermont this weekend. I instantly said 'yes.' But now I'm recalling every Dateline episode I've ever watched, wondering how I could be so stupid! Agreeing to go away with a man... to his cabin... in the woods... I've only known him a month! Like, what the hell, Liv!? What do I do?"

"Well first, breathe. Do it with me, ready...inhale, 1, 2, 3. Exhale, 1,2,3." Olivia paused. "Have you felt any kind of weird vibe from Adam? Any twinge you've pushed away so far?"

"No."

"Are YOU feeling like you're moving too fast?"

"No. Well, no I don't feel like we are, but I guess we are," Quinn answered on a rushed breath.

They sat quiet for a moment, Olivia letting Quinn collect her thoughts.

"I think it's just the realization I'm here in Boston alone. All of my family and friends are in California and I'm crossing state lines with a man I barely know. I can hear the lecture my mother would be giving me if she knew."

Over the past few weeks, Quinn was barely able to contain her joy. The sight of her now, sitting dejected in front of her, tore at Olivia's heart. They both shared romantic optimism, always shrouded in anxious skepticism.

"You're wrong, you know..." Olivia started.

Quinn looked up with a questioning stare.

"…you're not in Boston alone. You have me. And... I could use a relaxing weekend. What if I followed you and Adam to Vermont? I'll check in at a little Bed and Breakfast and bring a few books I've wanted to read. If you get any bad vibes or start having a horrible time, call me and I'll come get you. If not, we both spend a peaceful weekend in Vermont and no one ever has to know I was your chaperone."

Quinn stared in disbelief at Olivia before asking, "You'd do that for me?"

"Look, I know you really like this guy and I want you to enjoy this weekend. If that means knowing you have someone close by, then I'm your girl."

"Omg, Liv!" Quinn leapt off the sofa and enclosed Olivia in the tightest bear hug she'd ever been in.

"I can't….breathe…." Liv teased.

"I just can't believe this! I'm so excited!"

"When are you guys leaving town?" Olivia asked.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you and Cyrus about leaving early tomorrow, maybe around 2pm. Adam has the day off, so it would be nice to leave as early as I can."

"Okay. Well let me know what Cyrus says. I don't think I'm able to leave before 4pm, but that can give you and Adam a head start, right?"

"Yeah, that sounds great," Quinn paused and added, "Thank you, Olivia. This is one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me."

Olivia gave her a sincere smile and replied, "You're good people, Quinn."

"So are you, Liv. The best."

"Now go on….get outta here. Don't you have a weekend bag to pack?"

Quinn shot up and made her way to the door.

"Oh, and Quinn…" Olivia paused and waited for her turn around.

"Don't forget the lingerie!"

Quinn winked and left.

/

Fitz made a quick trip to the Loews to shower and pack a weekend bag before hitting the road. It was just past 4pm when he turned onto I-93, heading northeast toward his home in Woodstock. He was looking forward to a short trip home to see his dog, Sandy and enjoy the beautiful Vermont Fall he loved so much. He worked most of the day insuring the deadlines had been met and the construction team was ready for their Monday morning start. The re-design was moving very smoothly and Fitz attributed much of that to Olivia and Quinn. They were organized, efficient and incredibly talented. Fitz hoped they were selected for the remaining two hotels. But, that also meant a non-professional relationship with Olivia remained forbidden. Fitz found himself lying awake many nights with thoughts of her; how she felt around him, how soft her skin was, and the small noises she made when she climaxed. He was excited to work closely with her again in the coming weeks, but that also meant he'd have to keep burying his growing desire for her. He hoped this weekend could help him refocus.

His house was about twenty minutes outside of town, so he'd stop at the market downtown to pick up food essentials for the weekend. He brought a few books and planned to do a lot of nothing. He turned up the volume and let Billie Holiday and Ella Fitzgerald serenade him during his drive home.

/

Olivia was starving by time she reached the town of Woodstock. Quinn had texted about an hour before confirming she and Adam arrived at the cabin and things were going well. So she googled the closest B & B and made her way along the long county road until she saw the sign for The Ardmore. It was a charming, English colonial house nestled at the foot of what looked like a downtown area. She pulled in the driveway and walked to the front door. A small chime sounded as she entered, and she was instantly greeted by a woman with short grey hair and kind, blue eyes.

"Hello. Welcome to the Ardmore."

"Hi. Thank you. Would you happen to have a room left?"

"Is it just you, dear?"

"Yes."

"Well, all of our rooms are booked but we do have a small sunroom upstairs we can offer. It has a twin bed and bathroom. It's less than half the price of our regular rooms and between you and me; it has the best view of them all."

"I'll take it," Olivia answered, feeling an uncommon warmth and hospitality from the woman.

"Wonderful. If I could get your information, I'll get Paul to grab your bags and help you upstairs."

"Oh, thank you. But I only have a small bag, that won't be necessary. Actually, I was wondering where the nearest restaurant or market is? I'd like to grab a bite to eat before I settle in for the evening."

"Oh, you're in luck, dear. There are a couple of wonderful restaurants downtown, but might I recommend the Village deli next to the Farmer's Market? They craft a variety of sandwiches made with meats and cheeses from farms at the north end of town. You won't be disappointed, I promise."

Olivia's stomach growled, "That sounds amazing. Thank you. I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?"

"O heavens, dear. Where are my manners? Charlotte. Charlotte Sanderson. My husband Paul and I own The Ardmore. Welcome."

"Thank you. Is there a parking garage downtown?"

"O honey, downtown Woodstock is only about 2 blocks wide! You can leave your car here and walk if you'd like."

"I think I'd like that. Thank you again, Charlotte."

"Anytime, dear. We'll see you later this evening."

Olivia stood at the top of Elm St. and stared at the pumpkins and bushels of hay lining either side the small sidewalks and into every boutique as far as she could see. She wrapped her knit scarf just a bit tighter and tucked her hands in her cream trench coat. She still hadn't adjusted to the cold, New England weather but the sight of the golden foliage and the picturesque city street warmed her from the inside out. She followed the scent of cinnamon apple to a tiny tea shop and stepped inside to the sight of hundreds of tea blends. There was a small bar set up in the back of the shop and she bought a small apple chai with fresh milk advertised from one of the same farms Charlotte mentioned. She bought a couple different blends to enjoy while reading and made her way toward the deli. There were a few people waiting in line to order so she decided to waste the time browsing the attached Farmers Market. She picked a few honeycrisp apples and made her way to a wall of assorted jams and jellies when a familiar baritone spoke close to her ear, "Boysenberry is the best."

She startled and apples tumbled to the ground, her cup of tea flying forward. His quick reflex caught it, but not before it soaked his navy sweater.

"Oh my god! Fitz! What are yo-, oh god, I'm so sorry! Are you burnt?"

"Its fine, Liv. I'm good. Are you okay? I'm sorry; I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that."

Olivia was still surprised and now a little embarrassed. She bent to pick up the fallen apples and took three deep breaths to calm herself. She went to reach for the last apple only to have it snatched in front of her by a long, tanned, capable hand. She lifted her head and was met with familiar stormy blue eyes.

"Livvie… are you alright?"

"Yes…" she responded on a breath. "…yes, I'm good. I'm sorry about the tea. What- what are you doing here?"

"I live here. What are you doing here?"

"You live in Woodst-….. Vermont winters…yes, that's right. You live in Vermont."

He smiled kindly, as she re-stated the obvious, more to herself than him. He was still in a crouched position in front of her, watching at least a hundred thoughts rush through her mind.

"I'm in Vermont for the uh…leaves. To see the leaves change and enjoy a relaxing weekend away."

"Well, you picked the perfect weekend. Woodstock has its annual festival tomorrow. Though, it seems you've already sampled the apple and…" he lifted his sweater and took a deep whiff, "...cinnamon cider?"

"Chai tea, actually." Olivia replied, returning his smile.

"Ah, I was close- both scalding hot," Fitz teased.

"Fitz, I'm so sorry," her brief calm squelched by embarrassment.

"I'm kidding, Livvie. I'm fine. Still kind of surreal, seeing you here though. Do you, uh, have plans this evening? For dinner, I mean?"

"I'm actually ordering from the deli right over there. The woman at the B & B at highly recommended it."

"Are you staying at The Ardmore?"

Olivia eyed him questioningly, "Uh, yeah."

"My Aunt Charlie and her husband own it; bought it a few years ago after the previous owner passed away."

"Charlotte is your Aunt? Wow. Guess it really is a small, small world."

"Well, she's right. You won't be disappointed with anything you order."

"Are you hungry? Would you like to join me?"

Fitz smiled, "I'd like that."

/

"Well, you're two for two. That was delicious," Olivia said as they strolled along the sidewalk, now lit by vintage lampposts along the street.

"I guess I know a good deli when I see one," Fitz winked.

"I'll be sure to thank Charlotte, too." Olivia softly chuckled.

"I'll walk back with you, Aunt Charlie would never let me hear the end of it if I didn't pop in and say hello."

They walked the short distance to The Ardmore in companionable silence.

"Follow me…I'll give you the grand tour," Fitz said as he turned onto a dirt path lined on one side by a white picket fence covered in ivy, a narrow enclosed greenhouse on the other.

"Fitz, what are you….where are we going?" Olivia asked as she followed him down the path.

"This…." he said as he opened the tiny door to the greenhouse, "…is my Aunt's garden."

Fitz let Olivia enter first, hearing her soft gasp a moment later, "Oh, Fitz….wow."

Olivia's senses were overwhelmed. The aroma of roses hit her nose first, followed by a softer note of jasmine. There were small lanterns along a small stone path that circled at least a dozen types of rose bushes. She followed the soft sound of trickling water until she came to tiny brick water fixture nestled against a well pruned jasmine bush. Next to the fixture sat a small wooden bench. Olivia stopped and took in the two heart shapes etched at the top of the bench.

"My uncle," Fitz said softly.

"What?" Olivia whispered.

"My uncle made this bench for my Aunt when they first married. She had it in her garden when they lived in Massachusetts. After he died, she would just sit, for hours. She said felt close to him again when she sat on that bench. I think she had Paul build her this greenhouse simply to have someplace beautiful to sit."

Olivia responded with a soft "Wow" and misty eyes.

They both looked up when they heard nearby laughter.

"That's the next stop on the tour," Fitz replied as he gestured for them to exit.

She followed him again on the path until they came to what Olivia realized was the backyard of The Ardmore. Finding the source of the laughter on the wooden deck, right off the house. Charlotte and three others sat on Adirondack chairs around a stone fire pit, under an ivy covered pergola.

"Looks like we're just in time for s'mores," Fitz said loud enough to alert those on the deck.

"Wilbur?!" Charlotte asked as she stood and made her way to the far end of the deck.

Fitz quickly turned and caught Olivia's puzzling gaze. Slightly embarrassed he answered, "It's me, Aunt Charlie."

"You know better than sneaking up on an old woman. Now get over here and give me a hug!"

They closed the short distance to the deck and Charlotte pulled Fitz into a full a bear hug. She had barely released him when she exclaimed, "Olivia! What in the world? Do you know my Wilbur?"

Fighting giggles, Olivia answered, "Uh…well, not so much your Wilbur but yes, I know Mr. Grant; we work together in Boston. I didn't know he was your nephew though. Or... that he was... Wilbur."

Knowing Olivia was enjoying this far too much, Fitz attempted to shoot her an annoyed look, clearly failing since she chose that moment to erupt in laughter.

"Oh, dear. I suppose I embarrassed him, now didn't I?" Charlotte said, not sounding nearly apologetic enough in Fitz's opinion. "Come to the kitchen with me to fetch the marshmallows and I'll tell you all about my Wilbur… I mean, Mr. Grant."

"Aunt Charlie….." Fitz bemoaned.

"No use trying to stop her, son. You know better," Paul said, smiling proudly at his wife as she departed for the house. "Fitz, this is Jack and Rebecca Hubbard. They're staying with us for their 10th anniversary."

Fitz shook hands and made simple pleasantries with the couple sharing the deck.

"So, how you've been? How's the re-design coming along?"

"Busy. I'm staying in Boston and probably there a couple more months."

"Busy is good. City life…not so much," Paul replied.

"Yeah. Needed a bit of a breather. Came back home for the weekend to clear my head."

"But brought a little Boston back home with ya, I see."

Fitz shot Paul a puzzled look before quickly replying, "Olivia? No. She's not here with me. I ran into her when I stopped in town for groceries."

"Hmm. Quite a coincidence." Paul said as he grabbed a beer from the outdoor kitchen fridge and handed it to Fitz.

"Yeah, coincidence seems to be our specialty," Fitz sighed and took a long swig.

"Well you know what your Aunt always says…. Coincidence is just the Good Lord remaining…"

"…anonymous," they finished in unison.

"Yeah."

Charlotte and Olivia returned with a tray full of chocolate, graham crackers and marshmallows. Olivia grabbed two marshmallows and slid them on the metal stick while catching Fitz's gaze.

"I've got mine and yours. I'm a master marshmallow roaster ya know," she gleefully boasted.

"Is that so?" Fitz retorted with a flirtatious smile as he stood and made his way to her side of the fire. "You sure you don't want them a little further from the end?"

"I'm very sure. I've got this under control, mister," flashing him confident smile.

"Ok. It's just when they're that close to the end they sometimes catch…"

"ah!" Olivia squealed at the sight of her marshmallows, quickly yanking her stick out and sending the enflamed marshmallows sailing behind them into the backyard.

"…on fire," finished Fitz, hiding his smirk.

Hiding her own smile, Charlotte quickly appeared at Olivia's side with two fresh marshmallows. "It's quite alright, dear. We have plenty more."

"Do you have another stick? I think Wilbur should roast his own," Olivia said, trying her best to sound contemptuous but simply couldn't hide her own grin.

"Oh, it's like that now? I see how you are, Ms. Pope," Fitz playfully returned.

They all sat by the fire, sharing stories and laughter until Paul announced he was turning in for the night. Charlotte agreed and followed him in after saying her goodnights. Jack and Rebecca announced their early morning itinerary and headed back in the house shortly after.

Fitz and Olivia sat next to one another, enjoying a companionable silence, letting the fire continue to soothe their well-traveled bodies.

"So…Charlotte's Web, huh?" Olivia finally cheekily responded to reason for the nickname his Aunt gave him.

She could see Fitz's cheeks redden despite the glow of the fire. He returned her smile before softly replying, "Hey, it's a classic. I make no apologies for loving on of the great literary works of our time."

They smiled at each other for another few beats before Olivia said, "You continue to be full of surprises, Casanova."

Fitz noticed the split second of panic enter her eyes. He saw it leave just as quickly. She hadn't meant to use the term of endearment, but she wasn't retracting her words.

"Are you going to the festival tomorrow?" he asked, thinking it best to avoid acknowledgement of her slip.

"Well, I hadn't planned on it but downtown is just so beautiful, I may have to see what this festival is all about."

"It's nice. A lot of local vendors set up along the street with samples of their specialties. There's a hayride and face painting for kids. It's a small celebration of fall in Vermont but definitely not the best parts."

"No? What are the best parts, then?"

Fitz paused as if he were savoring his answer before replying, "Driving along dirt roads not on a map; hiking the trails along the brooks and up into the mountains. The apple orchards and vineyards. All of it…is just, incredible."

"It sounds beautiful."

"I can show you. I mean, if you're interested in the unofficial tour of Woodstock? I'll even throw in a VIP dinner with the tour guide..." Fitz asked, attempting to mask his excitement at the prospect of spending the day with her.

Olivia smiled and held his gaze for a few beats before asking, "Will there be any talking spiders or pigs on this tour?"

Fitz shot her a look of feigned annoyance before replying, "You know, there was going to be. But turns out their barn burnt to the ground tonight; a couple of marshmallows flew in and the whole place just went up in flames."

It was Olivia's turn to feign annoyance just before she burst into a fit of giggles.

Fitz stood and held out his hand to help her stand. She used his strength and propelled from the chair, his hard chest stopping her. She looked up and found her mouth dangerously close to his. The relaxed calm of the night was suddenly replaced with the familiar electric current that always hissed between them.

"I should head home. Can I pick you up tomorrow? Around noon?"

"I'd like that," she replied on a shaky breath.

"Ok. I'll see you then."

"Ok. Good night, Fitz."

"Goodnight, Olivia."


End file.
